


The Eternal Valkyrie

by dani_grl82



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Valkyrie - Freeform, klaroline vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/pseuds/dani_grl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus Mikaelson has a destiny, one he is completely unaware of. And in the shadows stands a woman, one sworn to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> For my Karoline Vacay buddy. I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

_“He knew one of the women well, and had shared his universe with her. They had seen the same mountains, and the same trees, although each of them had seen them differently. She knew his weaknesses, his moments of hatred, of despair. Yet she was there at his side. They shared the same universe.”_

_― Paulo Coelho, The Valkyries_

 

The first time she saved him, Niklaus was but a child. He’d been racing his elder brother through the forest, determined to beat him home, when his foot caught on a tree root. He pitched forward, tumbling over and over before landing at the bottom of the hill, his head striking a stone upon impact with the ground.

Though he was only nine years old, he knew his short life would soon be over. His head throbbed, though he was not in pain, and his life began to flash before his eyes. He saw his mother, his brothers and his dear sister. His father was absent, something that surprised him; he was glad though that he took no memories of his father’s cruelty with him to Valhalla. Just before he took his last breath, a light suddenly appeared in his vision, staving off the darkness.

It seemed as though the light was coming from within her. Her skin was luminescent, her hair gleamed like the sun, and she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She wore armor made of iron that showed signs of battle, and she carried a sword that was as long as he was tall. What truly gave him pause though were the feathery white wings he could see rising up behind her shoulders.

She approached him and kneeled by his side, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

“Do not cry child,” she said to him, her voice soft and lyrical, “do not be afraid.” He hadn’t realized he was until she pointed it out, but now he could feel the hot tears running down his face.

“Today is not your day to die.” With that she lifted him up into her arms, her wings coming around them to form a cocoon. He felt a burst of heat and then he felt nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

He was seventeen before he saw her again; by then he was going by Klaus and had all but forgotten the incident. His time was taken up with more important things, like sparring with his siblings and evading his father’s wrath. There was an ongoing dispute with a neighboring village and it had led to a few skirmishes amongst the adults. Things took a turn for the worse when a body turned up outside their gates.

Tatia was young and beautiful and Klaus had fancied himself in love with her. She had been mutilated, with deep scratches running all over her body and her throat had been torn out. They knew it wasn’t an animal because an animal would not have left the body for others to find.  Unwilling to listen to his mother’s pleas to stay behind and let the elder warriors handle things, he’d grabbed his sword before heading off to exact revenge.

While he was proficient, he was by no means an expert yet, and his opponent proved to be too much. He felt the steel of the other man’s sword pierce his flesh and the slide of it through his stomach before exiting through his back. The man barely paused before yanking the blade out and moving on to the next combatant. Klaus fell to his knees, his hand coming up to try and staunch the blood flow but it was useless. His essence slowly seeping from his body and he fell back into the mud as the battle raged around him.

She appeared to him as she had all those years ago, dressed for battle and radiating light. “ _Had she always been so beautiful_ ,” he thought. As she came toward him, he couldn’t help but notice the look of anger and frustration on her face.

“I did not save you as a child so you could die a fool’s death in the dirt,” she said as she came to stop above him. “You cannot allow yourself to be ruled by your emotions. You must learn to control your urges otherwise they will lead you down a path of destruction.”

“They killed Tatia-” he tried to reply, but she waved away his words with her hand, bending down until she could place her hands over his own that were still trying to stop the blood flow from his wound.

“They are responsible for nothing, save being as rash as you and your fellow villagers have proven to be.” He once again felt a burst of heat but this time he did not pass out. “What killed that girl was not human and it is not something to be trifled with.” He could feel himself slowly healing as she spoke. He let his gaze wander over her face, taking in her long lashes that framed the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Her lips were drawn in concentration but they appeared soft and for a moment he wondered what they tasted like. Sensing his gaze, she lifted her eyes to meet his, lifting an eyebrow as if to indicate she knew where his thoughts were.

“I will not bother to save you next time should you make the same mistake again. You have a destiny Niklaus, one that I intend to see you fulfill.” She left him there in the mud, once she was satisfied he would survive. He dragged himself back home, healed but exhausted by the whole experience. His father commented that he could not even die properly without screwing it up as his mother urged him to his pallet. He stayed conscious long enough to assure her he was fine before he passed out for two solid days.

 

* * *

 

He started to dream about her after that. At least he thought they were dreams. She never spoke, though he would try and engage her in conversation. It wasn’t every night, but they always seemed to come on the heels of a major life decision. When his older brother asked him to join the next raiding party, he’d been unsure. That night though, as he slept, she came to him. She was not dressed as before though, but instead wore a simple white tunic. Her wings were also notably absent.

He’d asked what he should do, but she was frustratingly silent. Klaus took her presence as a sign though and informed Elijah the following morning he would accompany him the next time he set sail.

And so it went. Whenever he came to a crossroads, she would invade his mind, always silent and always dressed in the white tunic. He rose through the ranks of the other raiders until he was commanding his own ship. The spoils he and his crew returned with were enough that he was able to afford to match his sister with a good husbandand provide his mother with the finest gowns and jewels. His father refused anything from him, but he’d stopped seeking his father’s approval years ago, a fact which he was thankful to his protector for.

Klaus had confided in Elijah a few years ago about what he had seen as a child, and then as a young man. He’d been concerned his brother would think him mad but once he was done speaking Elijah had simply said she must be a Valkyrie, she who chooses whether a warrior would live or die. He did wonder what Klaus had done to earn her favor, but Klaus only shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to goad his brother about the young maiden Elijah stolen on his last incursion. Katerina, as his brother called her, was proving to be quite troublesome and fought his brother Elijah at every turn, much to Klaus’ delight.

He never knew why he didn’t tell his brother about the Valkyrie’s words regarding his destiny. Perhaps he worried Elijah would interfere in some way, or that speaking of it might inadvertently change the course of future events. Or maybe he simply wanted to keep a small part of her to himself.

He had been in love with her, as much as one can be with an immortal being that only appeared in his dreams or when he was close to death, ever since that day in the mud. He had lain with women since then of course, as well as a few men, but he’d never been tempted to settle down. He did not even know her name, and yet no mortal had ever compared to her.

At the age of twenty-seven he was quite happy with what he had managed to accomplish. He was a man of means now, with more riches than he could spend in two lifetimes, and yet he was unsettled. That was why he decided to go on this particular journey. He felt an itch under his skin and thought a little pillaging and plundering would do him good.

When they entered the village nothing had seemed amiss. The air was still and there were no sounds coming from the trees surrounding them. That should have been the first sign something was not right.

The assault came out of nowhere. One minute they were alone and in the next they were under attack. Men were falling right and left, but Klaus was unable to focus on the enemy. The darkness kept them shrouded but they seemed to be moving at supernatural speed. A massive shape came towards him, but Klaus was able to fend off the attack. Just as the assailant reached him, he side stepped, bring his sword down on what he assumed was its head. When he heard a yelp, he realized it was no man at all, but a beast. A wolf to be exact, the largest he’d ever seen. He could see where his weapon had struck, blood dripping off its fur onto the ground. The wolf turned back towards him and bared its teeth, a menacing growl emanating from its throat.  Had he not been so distracted by the creature in front of him, he would have seen the one behind him.

When its weight hit him full force he was thrown to the ground. The wolf wasted no time before it sunk its teeth into him. He heard bones snapping and felt the spray of blood as the beast tore into his artery. But instead of feasting on his flesh as Klaus had expected, it pulled back and moved around until it could see his face. The animal tilted its head, and gave him a look that seemed almost human in its insolence. The wolf was joined by the rest of its pack and together, with a last pitying look in his direction, they left Klaus and his men behind and retreated into the depths of the forest.

He wasn’t sure if she would come, certain she would keep her promise and let him die this time. He prayed she would appear though. If he could have but one wish for himself, it would be to look upon her one last time.

When the light appeared, he thanked the Gods for granting his dying request. Since he was still face down from the brutal attack he could not fully see her until she was once again kneeling by his side. There was no frustration in her gaze this time though, but rather regret and resignation. As if she knew this was what had been fated for him. He wanted to ask her why, why had she not come to him like she had in the past, to warn him that this raid would end in death for him and his men. Those weren’t the words he spoke though.

“Please, Valkyrie, tell me your name.”

She seemed surprised, but no more than he himself was. Of all the things to ask of her, that was what he most wanted to know before he died. She gave him a small smile and lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek as she’d done when he was a boy.

“Caroline,” she said. “My name is Caroline. And I’ve come to release you from this mortal life.”

“Caroline…my Valkyrie…I am ready.” He felt her lift him up, felt the familiar warmth of her body pressed against his as she spread her wings and took to the sky. Soaring through the sky in the arms of a beautiful woman, Klaus surrendered to the darkness that had chased him for so long.

* * *

 

Caroline did not deliver him to Valhalla though. Instead she brought him to her chambers, and deposited him into her bed. She was not sure if this was the proper protocol, but then she’d never been tasked with watching over a person the way she was with Niklaus.

Long ago it had been prophesied that a man born under the wolf moon, who was both cursed and blessed by its power, would one day lead an army and defeat those that sought to destroy the world. When Niklaus was born, the Bennett witch Bryony, or Bonnie as Caroline knew her, said he was the one they’d been waiting for. She was unsure how he would come to be their leader, but had assigned Caroline the job of protector.

She hadn’t expected to be called to his side so soon though. When she found him at the bottom of a hill with his head cracked open, she’d felt a moment of panic. Then her instincts had kicked in and she’d pulled the child into her arms. She’d hoped the brush with death would teach him to be more careful in the future.

Her hopes were dashed when she was again summoned to his dying body, though this time it was no accident. He’d foolishly gone into battle to defend the honor of a woman who had felt nothing for him and had nearly gotten himself killed in the process. Caroline was tempted to let him die, but in the back of her mind she knew the fate of the world depended on his survival.

That did not stop her from admonishing him for his stupidity nor prevent her from letting slip that he had a destiny to fulfill. After she’d healed him and left him to return to his home, she’d gone to see Bonnie to vent her frustrations with her charge. Bonnie was not alone though. Jenna was with her and she had news regarding the ongoing war with Silas and his followers.

Apparently he’d killed one of the Salvatore brothers, vampires from the royal bloodline. Silas had found Damon in a brothel and had proceeded to dismember him one appendage at a time. He removed his tongue first as Damon had a habit of speaking out of turn. When he was done he ate Damon's heart. After delivering what was left of Damon's body to his mate Elena, Silas had placed Damon’s head on a pike in front of his brother Stefan’s home. The vampires were demanding justice, but Jenna was doing her best to dissuade them. Their forces were not strong enough yet to defeat Silas and Jenna didn’t want to risk the casualties.

For Caroline, the death of Damon Salvatore was no great loss. He was a cad and a bully and had taken advantage of his fair share of women in the past, her included. She did feel for Stefan though, a man with ten times more character than his wretch of a brother. However, with every day that passed without a sign from Bonnie regarding Niklaus, they saw their chance at defeating Silas slip further and further away. All Caroline could do was continue her vigilance.

She watched as the boy she’d saved so long ago turned into a man both feared and respected by his people. He took care of those who needed it and cut down those who would have used their power for nefarious purposes. He was no innocent himself though. He lead raiding parties all over the continent, stealing riches and people alike, but he never hurt women or children. He was also devastatingly handsome, a fact that Caroline wished she was immune to.

Caroline could see the potential in him and knew that with the right guidance, he would be a great asset to them. Whenever Bonnie would have a vision regarding Niklaus, she would send Caroline to him to help guide him. Though she was unable to communicate with him directly, he seemed to understand what her presence meant. She’d grown very fond of him and had looked forward to the times when she knew she would get to see him, even if it was only in his dreams.

She happened to be with Bonnie when she felt the pull of his soul this last time. Before she could go to him though, Bonnie had been assaulted with a vision. When she came to, she’d looked Caroline in the eye and said, “It’s time.”

And now there they were, her charge asleep in her bed while she waited for his wounds to finish healing. Bonnie and Jenna had been waiting for them when she returned, and after examining him, they’d concluded he’d been bitten not by an animal but by a werewolf. They knew little of the creatures, as they tended to avoid other supernatural beings, but what they did know put the prophecy in a completely different light.

With a promise to alert them as soon as he woke up, Caroline bid Jenna and Bonnie adieu. She checked in on Niklaus– or Klaus, as she knew he now liked to be called– before moving into her washroom and drawing a bath. She was fairly confident he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, and therefore felt no need to rush.

When she emerged from her bath though, it was to find Klaus standing before the mirror that hung on the wall facing her bed. He was inspecting the wound that should have been on his shoulder and neck but was only finding a faint pink scar. He’d removed his armor and under shirt and was naked from the waist up. Caroline was no blushing virgin, but she could not help the involuntary gasp that escaped at the sight of his bare back and torso.

He’d spun around to face her and she was suddenly very grateful she’d had a tunic in her washroom to put on. If she’d had to face him wrapped in nothing but a drying cloth she might have died of mortification. She waited for him to panic or demand to know where they were. He did neither.

“Funny,” he said as he moved away from the mirror and towards where she was standing, “I never expected I would get to see you in the afterlife. But then this isn’t exactly Valhalla is it?” Klaus looked around and motioned with his hand, indicating he meant her chambers before returning his gaze to her. Had she been blind, she would have still felt the heat of his gaze as it traveled over her form.

“Tell me Caroline,” he said as he moved even closer until he stood within a foot of her, “where exactly are we?”

To say Klaus was surprised to find the literal woman of his dreams standing before him in a tunic that did little to conceal her womanly figure would be an understatement. In all honesty, he’d never expected to see anyone or anything he recognized again. So when he’d awoken in a strange bed in a strange place with his injuries completely healed, he knew something was amiss. And now here they were, he and his Valkyrie.

She’d yet to answer his question, and he couldn’t help but notice as her eyes drifted down his chest. He couldn't stop the smirk at her appraisal nor the next words that left his mouth.

“See something you like, love?”

His question startled her out of her daze, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Instead of answering his last question, she elected to answer the first one.

“We’re in my room.”

“I gathered as much, sweetheart. I’m more interested in where exactly your room is.”

“We’re not in Valhalla if that’s what concerns you,” she replied. “We’re actually not too far from your homeland. This place belongs to my friend Bonnie.”

“Well you’ll have to thank your friend when you next see her. Since we’re so close to my home, I’m hoping she’ll extend her hospitality again by loaning me a horse so that I may return to it.”

At his statement her eyes went wide and he thought he’d seen a hint of guilt there. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a cool mask that showed nothing of what she was thinking.

“Niklaus-”

“Klaus, sweetheart.”

“Klaus, we need to talk.” His gut had clenched when she’d said his name, but when Caroline took his hand to lead him to a chaise, he felt her touch all the way to his bones.

He’d assumed she was going to tell him the rest of his brethren had died and that he would be stuck here in her friend's castle for a short time before being allowed to return home; not a great sacrifice since he hoped that meant they would be stuck together. The last thing he could have ever imagined was her story of how he was a prophesied warrior who was going to lead a supernatural army.

“So you see now, you can’t go home. As far as your family knows, you were lost in battle. You cannot contact them, as it would only make them targets for Silas and his followers. I’m truly sorry Klaus. I wish things could be different, but we need you. You’re our only hope.”

He laughed at this, though not in humor. The smirk was gone from his face, replaced with a scowl. His hands were clenched and his breathing had quickened and he was beyond furious. Still Caroline tried to console him. She reached for one of his hands but he pulled away.

“You’re sorry?” he questioned derisively. “You’re sorry that you and your friends plan to use me as some pawn in your war with this Silas individual? Sorry that you’ve forbidden me from seeing my family again? You tell me I’m going to turn into some kind of a monster every month and you think sorry will be enough to make up for it?”

“I never said monster. We don’t actually know that much about the werewolf community. They’re very private and we haven’t been able to form an alliance with them as of yet. We’re hoping when they learn of your predicament…” she trailed off, having the decency to look slightly ashamed at this.

“Yet another thing you and yours intend to take advantage of. And you say you’re sorry.”

“I am Klaus,” she said so quietly he almost missed it.

He’d gotten up to pace around her room, his agitation more than evident in his posture and tone. He turned his stormy expression on her. It was a look she was familiar with from all her years of watching him from the shadows, though she’d never expected to be on the receiving end it.

“Your apologies mean nothing to me. You should have let me die, then at least my spirit would be free.”

“Free?” Now Caroline was mad. “You think if I’d taken you to Valhalla, you would be free? You know nothing Niklaus Mikaelson. You would have been nothing more than just another soldier in Odin’s army.” Caroline knew he was upset, but did he not see that this fate was far better than the one that awaited him in the afterlife? “Here you have a chance to save your family. You have a chance to save the world.”

“And what do I know of saving anyone. You’ve watched me over the years, I know you have. I am not in the business of saving people. Surely you know what kind of man I am by now.”

“I know that’s how you see yourself,” Caroline said calmly as she stood. When she was in front of him she grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers. “I know you don’t see the things you’ve done for your family and for those people that rely on you. I know because I have watched you. And you are a good person. Yes, you’ve made some questionable choices, but never have you made them with malice in your heart. I know you, Klaus, maybe better than anyone.” She released one of his hands and brought her palm up to his cheek. He leaned into it, whether consciously or not he did not know. “I know you’re scared and upset, but I’m going to ask that you trust me now. Trust that I believe in you and that, whatever comes next, I will be here by your side helping you through it.”

Klaus didn’t know what to say. He was still angry and he still felt cheated and somehow used. But listening to her earnest plea, he found his rage dissipating. He did trust her, perhaps more than he’d ever trusted anyone. Which was a funny thing considering this was the first true conversation they’d ever had. He’d been half in love with her for most of his life. Now, standing before her as she asked him to lead her people and to trust in her, he knew he could not deny her. Indeed, he thought he might not ever be able to deny her anything.

“Alright,” he said, “I will trust you, Caroline.”

“Thank you.”

Her hand still rested on his cheek, her other still clutched his hand and they were standing so close that barely an inch separated them. It felt natural for him to lean down then and capture her lips with his. It started chaste but quickly grew in intensity. Klaus pulled her body against his, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline threaded her fingers through his curly locks, something she’d been longing to do for years, though she would have never admitted it. If it was strange that just a few moments ago they were arguing and were now locked in a passionate embrace, neither seemed to notice.

When air became a requirement, their lips finally parted, but not before Caroline placed a softer, smaller kiss on his lower lip before pulling back. His hands slid to her hips while hers moved to his chest. His still very naked chest. If she hadn’t already been flushed from their kiss, she surely would have been now. She cleared her throat and pointed in the direction of her washroom.

“You can clean up if you’d like to. I promised Bonnie and Jenna I’d let them know when you were up.”

“If it’s all the same to you, love, would it be alright if we waited for the morning? I’d like one more night with just you. I fear once we bring your friends into it, we’ll have precious little time to ourselves.”

If his gaze was an indication, he had more than sleep on his mind and if Caroline was being honest, she had more than sleep on her mind as well.

“I think that would be fine. They didn’t expect you to be up this early anyway. In the past you’ve always needed a few days to recuperate after I saved you.”

“Thank you for that, by the way. Regardless of what I said earlier, I will be forever thankful to you for looking out for me all this time.”

“It was my pleasure. Now go wash up. I’ll be here waiting when you get out.”

“You don’t want to join me, sweetheart?” he asked as he gathered her close once more. She indulged him for a moment before giving him a slight shove.

“I’ve already had my bath, now it’s your turn. I’ll wait for you here.”

With a sigh of regret, he released her and made his way to go wash up. Caroline took the time to strip the bed and put fresh linens on. She also sent Bonnie a message letting her know that Klaus was awake but that he required more rest. Her dearest friend would no doubt see through her subterfuge, but she wanted this time for them too. The future was so uncertain and Klaus was right, they needed to grab what time they could together. Certainly they had more things to discuss, about their relationship and about what was to come, but for now she just wanted him to hold her. For too long she’d been at the mercy of this prophecy and for once she was going to put herself first.

When he emerged from his bath wearing nothing, all rational thought left her brain. There was only desire and need coursing through. They tumbled onto her newly made bed together, all lips and sighs and hands running the length of each other’s bodies. He tore the tunic from her body and kissed his way down, stopping to worship her pert breasts. When Klaus kissed her inner thighs, Caroline muffled her scream behind a fist. He found her wet and wanting and dipped his tongue into her. She tasted exquisite. After he brought her over her edge, she pulled him up and captured his lips with her own.

She pushed him off her and onto his back before settling on top of him, her core pressed against her aching flesh. She lifted up on her knees and grasped him in her hand. She aligned him with her weeping opening and slide down. They both sighed at the sensation, finally joined together as they’d both longed to be for so long. When his hands tightened on the tops of her thighs she began to move.

It was fast and messy and not nearly long enough for either of them, but they also knew this would not be the only time. Caroline came with a gasping moan, her walls clenching around him. Klaus took the opportunity to reverse their positions and once she was laid out before him, her golden hair splayed out on a pillow, her breasts heaving as she came down for her orgasm, he thrust into her a few mores times before emptying himself into her body. He leaned down to kiss her again, this one lazy and slow, his tongue licking at the inside of her mouth. He collapsed to the side of her and she immediately curled herself around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

As their bodies lay entwined, the sweat cooling on their skin from the breeze that was coming through her open window, she told him of her life as a Valkyrie. He asked where her wings had gone- “They tend to get in the way, so I had Bonnie do a spell for me. They only appear when I’ve need of them,” she told him- and she told him what he might expect in the coming days. They slept for a bit, and when they awoke before dawn they made love again, this time slowly, savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

“Promise me,” he said before they both drifted off again, “Promise me we’ll do this together. I don’t think I can do this on my own.”

“Whatever the future holds, Klaus,” she told him, “we shall face it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Jess and Monika for their efforts with this project. And a huge thanks to both of them for both helping with the inspiration and for looking it over to be sure they're weren't any glaring errors.


End file.
